The following grant application is submitted in response to RFA-OD-09-005 (Recovery Act Limited Competition: Supporting New Faculty Recruitment to Enhance Research Resources through Biomedical Research Core Centers [P30]). We believe that the application is responsive to the RFA In that we seek to hire, provide appropriate start-up packages and develop pilot research projects for newly-independent investigators, with the goal of augmenting and expanding OHSU's community of multidisciplinary researchers focusing on areas of biomedical research relevant to NIH. This P30 focuses on a Bioinformatics Core with the goal of recruiting individual(s) with interests in alcohol and drug abuse coupled with interests in mouse and non-human primate genomics. The emphasis on alcohol and drug abuse aligns with the interests and grant portfolio of the applicant department - Behavioral Neuroscience. Thus, we feel the application is best directed to the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA). The primary partner in this application, the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC) supports this alignment;here we note the relatively recent joint hiring (Behavioral Neuroscience and the ONPRC) of Dr Kathy Grant, a leading expert on primate models of alcohol abuse and a collaborator on this application. However, we (Behavioral Neuroscience and the ONPRC) view the indlvidual(s) recruited through the P30 mechanism as also having a larger role in developing bioinformatic resources at OHSU. The bulk of the P30 funding will be used to help recruit junior faculty and to develop a pilot research program. The successful applicant(s) will be appointed as an Assistant Professor in the Department of Behavioral Neuroscience (tenure track) and as a Staff Scientist at the ONPRC, with joint appointments in the Departments of Molecular &Medical Genetics and Medical Informatics and Clinical Epidemiology. The successful applicant(s) for the position within the Core will be individual(s) with expertise in a field we have termed "systems bioinformatics". The intent of using this term is that we will recruit an individual not only with the analytical skills to effectively utilize emerging technologies such as mRNAseq or ChiPseq but also with interests in solving problems related to the Center. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Core Center supported by the P30 mechanism will be used to recruit new faculty to study from a biological perspective, alcohol abuse and alcoholism. The research will involve initially the use of sophisticated analytical approaches to study gene expression in brain and other tissues affected by chronic alcohol exposure. The goal is to detect the underlying pathological mechanisms.